


What we could have had

by Marinatedchildren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Dino Nuggets, F/M, Godrics hollow, Living marauders, M/M, NO DEATH, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinatedchildren/pseuds/Marinatedchildren
Summary: Super short thing of what would've happened if nobody died
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	What we could have had

As Minerva McGonagall stepped into the Potter residence, it became scarily apparent how _close_ it had been this time. Mirrors and picture frames, shattered, wallpapers frayed around holes, furniture absentmindedly pushed around the room. On the floor, specks of blood, not a lot, but enough to take away the homes renewed innocence. Enough to distract you from the little shelf of children's pop up books, or the full laundry basket, or the miniature broom waiting by the door, because there was blood on the floor. Minerva walked around the corner, down the hall, past the neatly arranged family photos and into the nursery. The walls were blue, little hand painted boats floating around the door frame. There were stuffed animals littering the floor, right next to a collection of bodies. 

Lily Evans sat holding her baby close to her chest, as her husband held her to his. Alive. Crying. 

"Merlin" Minerva whispered, voice shaking slightly, hand coming up to cup her jaw. 

At the sound, James instinctively raised his wand, crawling in front of his wife and baby, though he visibly relaxed at the sight of his former professor,"W-what did me and Sirius used t-to call you at school?" He asked, following protocol, his voice hoarse and cracking. 

"Professor Minnie."

That was all it took for James to break down, finally letting the tears fall, he didn't have to be the brave one anymore because Professor Minnie was here. 

"Come 'ere" She knelt on the carpeting, embracing the boy- _no -_ the man, trying to ignore the stabbing in her stomach because this wasn't her little prankster anymore. 

After a few silent moments, James left her arms and went back over to his family, the cries of his little boy still echoing through the room, planting a kiss on his head. 

"Peter" Lily said, monotone but no louder than a whisper. 

"What-" James started, interrupted by a loud engine outside.

After the engine switched off, the front door opened, "JAMES! LILY!" A panicked voice shouted through the dust and debris. 

"Is that..?" Lily looked up at her husband. 

"Sirius." He confirmed. They had planned to have a surprise boys night with Harry tonight, giving Lily the opportunity of some quiet time. 

The sound of footsteps got louder until they were outside of the nursery door, pushing it open. Sirius entered, one hand covering his eyes, "pleasedontbedead pleasedontbedead!" He was saying to himself.

"Padfoot." James spoke up, making the other drop his arm in frantic relief. 

Sirius seemed to freeze for a moment, eyes moving quickly around the room, taking in the scene, an unspeakable amount of emotions passing through his face.

"How did they get through the fiddelus charm!?" Minnie asked Alastor as he hobbled into the room, Aurors having arrived with her, obviously finished with their sweep of the neighborhood. 

"Who was your secret keeper!" He ignored her, walking straight over to the huddle of Potter. 

James, who had been wondering what his wife had meant, looked up at Sirius suddenly. He was wearing the same expression. Bitter realisation.

"Peter." Lily sighed, looking at a tear in the carpeting.

-*- 

"Okay, so you're staying with me and Remus now, no question!" Sirius paced around the Auror headquarters, "That little betraying piece of hippogriff sh-" 

"-Sirius!" James cupped the head of his baby, "Child in the room!"

"Right, sorry." He finally sat down, wringing his hands, "We saw him last week James!"

"I know," He sighed, bouncing his knee to keep Harry quiet, "And why are they questioning Lily? It's not like she asked the bloke to come and kill us!"

"Well it's about that love spell thingy she did isn't it? Nobody's seen magic like that in decades" Sirius reasoned, and almost on queue, She walked out of Alastor Moodys office.

"You alright, love?" James got up.

She gave him a shaky smile, glancing at Sirius.

"Right, couple thing, d'ya want me to watch harry for a minute." He reached for the baby.

"I love you so so much Sirius." Lily cried, falling into his arms momentarily, "Please never forget that!"

"I know Lils." He sighed, patting her head. After a few moments she pulled away, putting Harry safely in his arms, "We will be in the cafeteria!" He called while walking away.

"Alright you little ankle biter!" Sirius poked Harry on the nose, satisfied with the little squeal that followed, "Whad'ya want from here- Oooo look there are dino nuggets! You want some dino nuggets?! 

He flapped his hands in response, "I will take that as a yes- Hello? Hi, yes can I get a plate of those Dino nuggets please, ah thank you"

The two went to sit on one of the many round tables in the room, all of them blue and plastic, some slightly stained.

"Here we go, little pup" Sirius sighed as he sat Harry on the table in front of him, plate of nuggets already being eaten. Every now and then Harry would look up to see Sirius staring with a strange look in his eyes, though being only 15 months old, thought nothing of it and went back to feasting. 

After a few more glances, Harry gave in and held up a tyrannosaurus shaped nugget in his pudgy fingers, poking Sirius on the nose with it, that seemed to knock him out of his stare and bring a small smile to his face, "All of this for me?"

"Gah!" Harry responded, looking back down at his plate, arm still in the air. Sirius obliged and ate the chicken out of his hand, mock biting Harry on the finger as he did so. 

"You really gave me a scare earlier, mini Prongs!" Sirius laughed, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, the only thing reaching his eyes being a tear, that fell solely down his cheek. 

Harry noticed it and smacked his hands over Sirius' eyes, temporarily blocking his vision. 

"What do you think you're doing!" Sirius gasped, reaching out blindly to tickle his Godson, his laugh being the best healer in the world. 

"Sirius!?" A familiar voice shouted through the cafeteria, "Oh my god" 

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, the scent of Remus' shampoo filling the air around them. 

"We're all okay" 


End file.
